1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lens system, an interchangeable lens device, and a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interchangeable-lens type of digital camera system (hereinafter, merely referred to as “a camera system”) can advantageously take high-sensitive and high-quality images, and perform high-speed focusing and image processing after taking a photograph. Besides, the camera system can easily change an interchangeable lens device according to a desired scene. In recent years, the interchangeable-lens type of digital camera system has been spreading rapidly.
Conventionally, various kinds of compact lens systems with good optical performance have been proposed as a lens system used for the interchangeable lens device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a lens system that has good optical performance at approximately 1-times magnification and can compensate an image blur caused when the lens system vibrates.
On the other hand, a lens system used for a microscope whose magnification is approximately 10 to 20 times is also proposed variously.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an objective lens system for a microscope whose magnification is 15 to 20 times. The lens system has a high numerical aperture, fully compensates aberrations, and has a flat image surface and a wide scope.